


Practice

by seidrlightning



Series: Hold On 'verse [2]
Category: Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Gratuitous Smut, Intersex Loki, Loki is Sixteen, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Sweaty!Thor, Thirsty!Loki, Thor is seventeen, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 18:14:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3539192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seidrlightning/pseuds/seidrlightning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor wants Loki to go to his soccer practice.</p><p>Loki really doesn't want to.</p><p>But he might attend them all after this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Practice

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little reprieve from Hold On's drama. This is in the timeline when Thor and Loki were younger and together. I know the smut has been lacking so here is a bit to help tide you over. This may or may not count in place of the Saturday post, it depends on what happens.
> 
> I claim no knowledge of Boston's seasons other than what I've found online, I'm not sure if they teach French (my hick town does so I'm sure they could) there, and I'm not expert in when they have their soccer seasons. It's an Au for a reason.
> 
> Any possible weirdness and mistakes are my own and please let me know if there are.
> 
> Enjoy.

“So, will you come?”

Loki sighed as he shut the door to his locker, his Calculus and Human Anatomy and Physiology book firmly tucked to his chest. It was about ten minutes before the bell rang for the first of their classes and the hall was flooded with their peers retrieving their own books or chatting each other up. He could see the random glances in their direction every so often, it must still be difficult for them to imagine their golden god among students to not only be gay, but date the awkward and weird sophomore nerd.

“And what will I do?”

“You watch us practice of course! Why else would I ask you to come?”

“So you want me to watch you and your testosterone overloaded teammates kick around a ball for two hours?”

The blond pouted. “A few of the guys have –“

“ _Girlfriends_ that watch them practice. Do you want me to sit in the stands like some maiden flustering over her knight in shining armor?”

“Loki, you know I don’t mean it like that. Natasha will be there as well, she could use the company. The two of you can study French together. Please, Loki?”

There was nothing in Loki’s defenses that could have protected his shoulders from slumping in defeat at the puppy dog look on Thor’s face. He’s tried on many occasions, but he still hasn’t been able to resist it.

“Fine. This _one_ time only.”

Loki felt the breath knocked out him when those large arms hugged him tight.

“Excellent!” Thor beamed. “Now come,” he slung one of those said large arms over his shoulder, “I know how you like to be early to class.”

 

 

It was as exciting as he thought it would be, watching Thor and his team practice - which was not very. The August temperature was not his friend and his usual attire of a nice long sleeve with skinny jeans did him absolutely no favors. While it was idiotic to wear this when one is expecting to be outside for a long period of time, Loki was not one of those people who had been expecting to be and now he was suffering and he pouted to show his displeasure. They had only just reached the halfway mark of the practice and Loki was seriously regretting all the life choices that led to this moment.

“Why did you say yes if you didn’t want to sit out here?” Natasha inquired with an amused smile.

Loki groaned.

“Thor pull the eyes again?”

“Yes.” Loki’s pout grew as he turned to face her and she laughed outright at him.

“Don’t worry, the good part’s almost here.”

Loki leaned against the bleacher behind him, his hands gripping his French book. “The good part.”

Natasha nodded at the field.

Loki followed her gaze and sat up immediately as the first player, which happened to be Thor, pulled off his jersey and threw it on one of the side benches. His mouth dried when those sweat clad muscles worked as Thor wiped his face with a small towel.

There were several girls who joined them in watching the practice, scattered in small groups here and there with the biggest group a few feet down from where he and Natasha sat alone. She had told him that many girls sit in on the practices for this exact moment - quite a few of the other players followed Thor’s example and shucked their jerseys, immediately getting back to the filed to line up for a scrimmage, but most of the eyes were on his boyfriend.

“Thor’s quite popular.”

Loki couldn’t speak, his eyes fixed on those golden lines as the whistle blew and the blond took off. He was quite agile for his size, easily maneuvering around some of his teammates when the ball was passed to him. Hogun was poised at the goal, his face its usual mask as he kept his eyes locked on Thor. When he kicked the ball Hogun was able to deflect it, though with some difficulty, but Thor wasn’t deterred.

Hogun threw the ball at an angle and it was caught by Wade, who was on the opposing side as well. Ever since his encounter with him when they were younger, Loki’s held a grudge against Wilson and he hoped that the smug bastard tripped on his way to the other side of the field. To his great disappointment he didn’t, but Steve was able to steal the ball away from him just as he was approaching Volstagg’s end and kicked it back over to where Clint was waiting.

Loki was convinced sometimes that he had to be on drugs with how fast he ran for such long periods of time and this time was no different, though he ran into the road block of Fandral and Svad and without tripping himself he kicked the ball back to where he’d last seen Thor behind him and the blond easily took it away.

Cain, one of the larger players on the team, was waiting for him, but at the last minute he kicked the ball between his legs and tucked and rolled behind it, easily bypassing him with catcalls from the other members of the team.

“He’s really good.”

Natasha smirked. “You’ve been to enough of his games to know that.”

“He’s _really_ good.” _And they never played shirtless during the games._ Loki bit his lip and gripped his book harder, his knees pressing together as his eyes never left the grass and dirt covered back of his boyfriend. He tore his eyes away from him for a moment to see the girls staring just as intently. The sight gave him vindictive glee, because all of that was _his_ and all they would have was their fantasies. Let them look.

He turned his attention back to his boyfriend. He was getting sweatier and sweatier as their scrimmage progressed and Loki’s felt himself clench at the sight. His cheeks felt warm and it had nothing to do with the temperature. There was a faint buzzing in his head and he jumped when he felt Natasha’s hand on his shoulder.

“I’m heading out to the car. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Was practice over already?

He nodded and she made her way down the bleachers towards the student parking lot.

It looked like it – he could see the various girls scatter and all but one player headed to the locker room. That lone player was now jogging his way with jersey in hand and Loki quickly threw his textbook and binder into his backpack and got up to meet him.

“Did you see me?” Thor grinned, his now loose hair ticking to his face, neck, and shoulders in dark strands.

“I always do.” Loki answered, more than a little breathless.

Thor pursed his lips as he stared at Loki’s face, most likely taking note of his flushed cheeks and hazy eyes. His posture straightened and Loki could see his eyes darken in response. Ever since their first time this past February, they’d used most of the few opportunities they had truly alone to get lost in each other all over again. Unfortunately for them, Loki’s mother was off today and Thor’s home was rarely empty.

“Thor…” Loki placed a hand on Thor’s chest, he could feel his heart beating rapidly under his fingers.

“We’ll wait about twenty, maybe thirty minutes. We should be alone by then.”

“In the locker room shower?”

“You have any better ideas?”

Not with the way he had been dampening his panties. “No, but I can’t wait.”

Thor nodded and pulled Loki over to the back of the gymnasium, obscuring them from view. He pulled Loki to him and their lips met in a feverish kiss.

“Thor, someone could see.” Loki whined as Thor nuzzled at his neck.

“We’re fine.” Thor shoved a muscled thigh between his legs and Loki whimpered as Thor tugged him closer so he was straddled on it. Loki whimpered as it brushed up against his center and bucked up instinctively.

“Thor, I –“ Loki gasped and continued to thrust against him. “Älskling…”

“Just a little longer baby.” Thor moved away and Loki whined at the loss.

Thor dropped his jersey and pushed the backpack off Loki’s shoulders before going for his fly.

“Here?”

“I can’t wait either. There’s nothing but trees behind us. We’ll be fine.”

Loki felt his heart speed up even faster, the thought of being together with Thor out here giving him something of a rush and soon he was helping Thor undo his belt and unfasten his fly. He had to step out of his shoe in order to free one of his legs from his jeans and underwear.

Thor used his strength to turn Loki around and easily hoist him up against the wall.

“Goodness, Loki.” Thor panted in wonder as he traced Loki’s wet folds with the tips of his fingers. “We haven’t really done anything yet.”

“You should see yourself right now.” Lok batted his hand away. “Your hands of been who knows where. Just fuck me already.”

“But Loki…”

“I swear if you don’t get inside me within the next thirty seconds…”

“Okay! Okay. But I’ll go slowly at first.”

Loki reached down and pulled him out of his jock strap and athletic shorts, stroking him eagerly to full hardness.

“Loki…” Thor grunted, thrusting into his grip.

“Come on. If we dally much longer then my mor will grow suspicious.”

Thor kissed him quiet as Loki guided him to his entrance.

“Relax.” Thor mumbled against his lips as he pressed forward.

Loki gasped as he was breached and Thor sighed as he sank in slowly. Loki winced as Thor pulled back and pressed forward, repeating the motion until he bottomed out; they may have done this a few times but Thor was still rather large. Thor paused and planted small kisses around his face as he waited for Loki to adjust to him.

Loki hooked his bare leg around Thor’s waist and pulled him in, Thor taking the hint and easing back before pushing forward again, setting a leisurely pace.

“You feel so good, älskling.” Loki whispered hotly in his ear. “But we need to make this quick.” He tightened himself around Thor.

“Ah! Shit.” Thor didn’t need further encouragement and began to pick up his pace, his arms the only buffer that saved Loki’s back from slamming into the wall.

Loki cried out, his hands shooting out to grip Thor’s perfect ass. “Thor!”

Thor reached between them to stroke Loki’s clit, but he quickly batted his hand away.

“I don’t think so. Still don’t know where your hands have been.” He reached down to do it himself as Thor pressed up against him roughly. Thor’s scent invaded his senses - a combination of earth, arousal, and clean sweat that fueled the fire that was burning deep inside of him.

“I’m close, älskling.”

“Me too. After you, babe.” Thor angled his hips just right and Loki saw stars.

The world turned silent as Loki came, clenching around Thor and triggering his orgasm soon after.

“Don’t drop me.” Loki managed to grind out as he felt Thor buckle.

“I’m not going to. I promise.”

A dull vibration sounded between them and Loki reached for the pocket of his dangling pant leg.

“Is that Farbauti?”

“Probably.” Loki looked at his phone. “At least it’s a text and not a call.”

“She’s getting rather strict.”

“I’m sure she knows what we get up to.”

Thor eased out of him and put him down on shaky legs. He helped him into his other pant leg.

“Let’s get you home then.”

“You’re still dirty.”

Thor tucked himself in. “I can shower at home.”

“You smell of sex. We both do.”

Thor shrugged. “I’m pretty sure my mum knows by now.”

“Do you think they’re out now? We should run through a quick shower. I can’t go home smelling like this.”

“Only one way to find out.” Thor picked up his jersey and Loki’s bag, guiding him towards the locker room.

 

“Been looking for this?” Natasha looked highly amused as she held out Loki’s workbook to him the next day at the beginning of their French class.

Loki sighed in relief. “I was wondering where it went.”

“I picked it up by mistake. I tried to find you but when I did you sounded rather busy so I held on to it.”

Loki flushed.

“Can I expect a new companion during practice from now on?”

“We’ll see.” Loki mumbled, turning his attention to the teacher.

Natasha’s grin was nothing compared to Thor’s when Loki sat down on the bleacher next to her at practice, better dressed for waiting out the two hours.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
